M6C Personal Defense Weapon System
For tactics on the M6C Magnum Sidearm, look at http://h2.halowiki.net/p/Main_Page HaloWiki The M6C Magnum Sidearm is one of three known standard sidearm of the Marines in the United Nations Space Command. Introduction The M6C Magnum Sidearm is a dual-wieldable, stripped-down version of the M6D Pistol that made its debut in Halo 2. It is a much weaker weapon compared to the M6D but has very high accuracy and high flesh damage. It is also a very effective weapon when wielding two and can kill in seconds. The Magnum, with its technical and physical changes, is seen in Halo 2. Summary The M6C Magnum Sidearm is a semi-automatic, recoil-operated, magazine fed, dual-wieldable, magnum caliber handgun. It fires M228 12.7x40mm SAP-HP (Semi-Armor Piercing-High Penetration) rounds from a 12 round magazine and is weaker than the M6D(mainly because of the lack of explosive-tipped bullets). It fires these rounds with a very high rate of fire and excellent accuracy (better than the M6D). The effective range of the M6C is much closer than that of the M6D, however, it can still reach long ranges and make a kill. Unfortunately the M6C does not feature a scope and lacks the very feature that made the M6D so lethal, besides the explosive-tipped bullets. Physical Description And Appearance The M6C Magnum Sidearm is a semi-automatic UNSC handgun designed in an Uzi-style layout. It fires the 12.7x40mm S-AP-HP(Semi-Armor Piercing-High Penetration) round from a 12 round magazine that fits flush in the handle. The magazine is housed in the handle of the weapon as most semi-automatic handguns are. The M6C is made of lightweight polymers and has a chrome barrel. The M6C fires using the short recoil principle and must first be cocked before it can start firing. The slide, located on the top of the weapon, is used to chamber a round. From then on, the gases force the slide to move back and forth until the magazine is empty. Once the mag is empty, (although not illustrated in Halo 2) the slide locks back and the mag is dropped(using the mag drop button located on the handle), just like most real semi-auto dual action pistols. Once a new mag is placed in the housing, the slide catch, located above the handle, is pushed down and the slide launches forward chambering a round(also not illustrated in Halo 2). The ejection port is located directly top of the gun. The M6C, having a rifled barrel, is 26.8cm long and has a rather large trigger guard that encompasses the entire handle. Its safety is located on the rear of the slide and is on both sides,allowing ambidextrous usage. This weapon is also dual-wieldable. Changes From The M6D *Flat, black color *No scope *Decreased power *Dual-wieldable *Very high rate of fire *Even higher accuracy. *Has the same flesh damage as the M6D (Very High) M6C Magnum v.s. BR55 Battle Rifle Fire power: The Battle Rifle fires rounds that are similar to Magnum rounds, and it fires them in 3 shot bursts. A 3 round burst is about equal to 3 Magnum shots, after hearing that the reader may think "then ofcourse the Battle Rifle is better", lets not forget that the Battle Rifle pauses alot between each shot, and also lets not forget that the Magnum can shoot EXTRMEMELY fast. Therefor, the Battle Rifle kills equally fast compared to the Magnum. This is just in general, see below for a more detailed range test. Range: The Battle Rifle is effective at Medium to semi-long ranges, the Magnum is effective at close, medium, and semi-long ranges, however using the Battle Rifle at long ranges is easier than using the Magnum at long ranges because the Battle rifle has a scope. However, the Battle Rifle is not effective at close ranges, while the Magnum is. (See below for comparison) Close range: The Magnum would deffenitlly win here, the Battle Rifle is NOT effective at close ranges due to the slow rate of fire it has/the pauses between shots. Medium ranges: Both weapons are very good at medium ranges, the Battle Rifle and Magnum tie at Medium ranges, and the Magnum actually gets the upper hand since it is dual wieldable. A single Magnum would tie completely with a Battle Rifle at medium ranges, however Dual Magnums are much more effective than a Battle Rifle at medium ranges. Semi-long ranges: Another tie, the Battle Rifle gets a SLIGHTLY upper hand here. Melee: The Magnum and the Battle Rifle do the exact same melee damage, however the Magnums melee is MUCH faster than the battle rifle, as is its reload speed. The Magnum wins here by alot. Conclusion: the Magnum can kill as fast as the Battle Rifle, however Dual Magnums kill even Faster than the Battle Rifle. The 2 Weapons are basiclly equal in peformance. Dual Magnums Dual Magnums are one of the most deadly, or THE most deadly combo in halo 2. Dual Magnums can kill an enemy (multiplayer) in a matter of seconds. Just pull both triggers as fast as you can, and for the best results, aim at the head. Dual Magnums are effective at Close, medium, and semi-long ranges. Next time you pick up a Magnum, try to get 2 and you will be almost unbeatable. Melee The Magnums is a VERY Effective melee weapon because it does the same amount of melee damage as anything else (exept the brute shot) but it is MUCH faster than anything else, meaning if the Magnum had a melee fight with any other weapon, it would win by alot. Against The Covenant The Magnum is quite effective against the members of the Covenant, such as Grunts and Jackals, requiring only a headshot to eliminate them. It can also take down a Brute in two shots to the head and Drones with 5 to the body. The Magnum is not the most effective against Elites, requiring 9 shots to the head to take a minor down(requiring more as the ranks increase), and Hunters, requiring 13 shots to exposed flesh. Against The Flood The Magnum is very effective against the Flood. It can take down Combat Forms with one shot to the protruding tentacles, the Infection Forms with one shot, and the Carrier Forms with a few shots to the body. Ammo The M6C Magnum Sidearm is obviously the predecessor of the M6D Pistol, and it therefore has the cons that were resolved in the Pistol. One of the cons was ammo types. The M6C uses .50 Semi Armor Piercing, High Power rounds. These rounds, although lacking the stopping power of the HE-SAP M6D rounds, are still, in the right hands, just as useful. The Semi Armor Piercing render it decently effective against shielded opponents, and has deadly VERY high flesh damage. Character Compatibility *Elites *Spartans *Marines *Grunts *Jackals *Drones (have animation, but never used) *Flood Combat Form (Human) *Flood Combat Form (Elite) Note: You can give Magnums to Grunts and Jackals when you encounter the flood on The Sacred Icon. Trivia *This weapon was first introduced in Eric Nylund's Halo: First Strike novel. It was noted the pistol "weren't the standard-issue HE pistols", and had "oversized barrels--easily 30 percent larger and longer", they also had "grips of self-molding plastasteel", and whatever it shot was "high caliber". Unlike the game's actual performance of the pistol, the novel described it as "far better than the standard-issue sidearm". *Similar to the M6D, on the bottom of the magazine is a triangular piece that blends into the handle when the magazine is in place, this allows for the user to get a better grip on the gun, and if you look closely when wielding it in Halo 2 you will notice two fingers are wrapped around it. (Easiest to see in multiplayer) *The fact that this is a different pistol than the M6D seen in Halo: Combat Evolved may not be that the Marine Corps replaced it, but rather that Navy personnel are issued the M6D while Marines, being a separate branch of the military with separate administrative authority, are issued the M6C. Related Links *M6D HE Pistol *M6G Pistol *BR55 Battle Rifle *Covenant Carbine Category:Held Weapons Category:Human Weapons Category:UNSC Category:Weapons